


La serpillère

by ellanather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellanather/pseuds/ellanather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ne dors plus, la cause de ses insomnies : Drago Malfoy. Un jour il s'effondre dans un couloir et qui va le trouver là affaler ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La serpillère

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ma première fic, que j'ai écrite il y a maintenant un an.  
> Je tiens à vous prévenir que cette histoire contient une relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre deux hommes.   
> les personnages ne m'appartiennt malheureusement pas ! Donc tout est à JKR
> 
> Voilà, place à la fic !  
> Enjoy ! ♥

**La serpillière:**

Depuis maintenant 6 mois, le Seigneur noir avait été vaincu et la vie à Poudlard avait repris son cour. Les élèves de septième année qui avaient vaillamment combattu avaient reçu une lettre de recommandation pour une huitième année. Tous étaient revenus.

Ca faisait maintenant un mois que le grand Harry Potter ne dormait plus, il en venait même par moment à regretter son petit Voldy. Car voilà le survivant était amoureux et il se doutait bien que se n'était pas réciproque ! Drago Malfoy ne pouvait ni être gay, ni l'aimer lui : son meilleur ennemi depuis 8 ans !

Harry était donc épuisé et lorsqu'il entra en cours de sortilège, il faillit s'effondrer. Hermione et Ron ne savaient pas quoi faire ça faisait maintenant 3 semaines qu'Harry ne parlait plus et que visiblement il ne dormait pas non plus. Hermione supplia le professeur Flitwick de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Voyant l'état maladif du Survivant le professeur accepta de bonne grâce.

Harry s'était donc levé lentement, avait ramassé ses affaires et s'était éloigné de la salle de cours. A peine avait-il monté un escalier pour se rendre à l'infirmerie que le sol se rapprocha de lui et qu'il s'effondra sur le palier du cinquième é c'est comme ça que Drago Malfoy le trouva dix minutes après. Le blond se pencha vers sa Némésis et vis avec un certain effroi les cernes qui lui marquaient les yeux. Puis il le prit dans ses bras, inquiet.

« Mais qu'es ce que tu faisais là toi ! Harry es ce que tu te rends compte que même malade … en fait non, surtout malade, n'importe quel pervers de l'école aurait pu te faire du mal ? Harry … Harry … »

Drago arrêta son monologue. Le brun avait remué, ses bras qui tombaient, frôlant le sol s'étaient ancré sur la nuque du beau blond. Heureusement que personne ne les voyaient : sinon il voyait déjà les gros titre de demain : Les deux mecs les plus beaux de Poudlard seuls dans un couloir !

Drago amusé par son petit titre sourit et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit l'objet de tous ses désirs avec un grand sourire. Il remarqua aussi la position de ses mains et rougit de la proximité du corps divin de son amour.

Drago inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait baissa les yeux vers son ballot et trouva deux magnifiques émeraudes luisante de bonheur, de gêne, d'envie et de désir.

« - Tu peux marcher Potter ?

\- Euh oui je crois, … je …

\- Oui, Potter une explication peut être on peut savoir pourquoi tu te balade dans les couloirs et que tu joues les serpillères ?

\- Pourquoi tu me porte ?

\- Hein ? (et la classe Malfoyenne alors ?)

\- Euh bah oui … tu aurais pu me laisser là-bas …

\- Ecoute Potter … tu étais tellement pitoyable que j'ai décidé de faire ce que j'ai fait. OK ? Pas d'autre question digne d'un Scrout à pétard mal réveillé ?

\- C'est de ta faute …

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est de ta faute si je ne dors plus ! C'est de ta faute si je suis malade ! C'est de ta faute si je me suis effondré parce que je n'en peux plus de te voir et de ne plus te voir ! C'est de ta faute …

\- Et on peut savoir ce que je t'ai fait ?

Un silence s'installa. Harry gêné ne répondait pas, tandis que Drago avait changé de direction et ne se rendait plus à l'infirmerie mais dans ses appartements de préfet au sous-sol. Lorsqu'il ouvra la porte le sauveur du monde sorcier, qui avait été délicatement posé par terre, envisageait sérieusement de partir en courant. Mais avant même qu'il ait pu esquisser un mouvement, un bras solide le souleva et le déposa dans un canapé vert sapin.

« - C'est chez toi ?

\- Ecoute Harry, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait mais … qu'es ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu … tu … Harry …

\- … ? Bon alors là j'exige une explication claire s'il te plait !

\- Je …

\- Tu … ?

\- Je crois que …

\- Tu crois que …

\- Je … Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

\- Potter ! Mais qu'es ce que tu mijotes ? Aller accouche !

\- Réponds à ma question ! (Ah ! Le voilà le courage du Griffondor face au Serpentard !)

\- Non

\- Aller !

\- Mais je viens de le faire t'es lourd !

\- Ah … et tu préfères les femmes j'imagine …

\- Non

\- … Ah … Euh … Alors….

\- Qu'es ce qui se passe encore dans ta petite tête … ?

Le blond s'était levé en questionnant le brun et Harry pouvait maintenant dévoré de ses yeux brulant d'envie son bel Apollon. Son regard se posa déjà sur sa nuque, recouverte de cheveux soyeux, puis il glissa vers son dos, musclé comme il faut. Son attention s'arrêta sur les fesses, que dis-je l'adorable fessier du beau blond.

Drago avait tourné la tête vers Harry, et il avait vu son manège. Alors il se retourna lentement ? Et Harry se retrouva devant l'objet de tous ses désirs, une petite bosse qui déformait le pantalon bien ajusté de son altesse Malfoy, prince des glaces.

Harry leva les yeux, et il rencontra deux prunelles d'acier. Drago se rassit, tourna lentement la tête vers Harry et l'embrassa. Le brun émut lui répondit presque sauvagement. Leurs langues se rencontraient déjà et le blond, pleins d'initiatives souleva le brun et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre là ils se déshabillèrent fiévreusement, le regard rivé sur le corps de l'autre. Drago s'approcha alors de son amant et l'embrassa gentiment. Harry en voulait plus et ils frémirent lorsque leurs deux érections se touchèrent. Drago se traça alors un chemin sur la peau cuivré du brun avec sa langue, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une verge bien tendue de plaisir. Il l'embrassa et d'un coup emplit sa bouche d'une délicieuse sucette. Harry gémissait déjà, mais là il hurla de plaisir et de surprise. Soudain Drago s'arrêta.

« - Non … encore s'il te plait … Drago …

\- Harry es ce que tu es prêt ?

\- Oui vas y !

Et Drago enfonça un doigt dans l'antre chaude de son amant. Qui gémit de plus belle. Le temps de l'adaptation passé, il en ajouté un deuxième, puis un troisième, en mimant les mouvements de son sexe.

Harry haletait sous son traitement et lorsqu'il sentit le bout du gland de son blond quémandé l'entré de sa chambre des secrets. Il se détendit et patienta. Drago avait entreprit de léger va et vient lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait atteint la prostate de son vis-à-vis. Un hurlement de plaisir non retenu avait retentit. Harry s'empalait de son propre chef sur la verge tendu à souhait. Drago ni tenant plus avait calqué les mouvements de son sexe sur la verge de son brun avec sa main. Et quelques coups de butoir plus tard, Harry se déversa sur son ventre et Drago le suivit. Après cet orgasme foudroyant, ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« - Je comprends mieux maintenant !

\- Quoi Drago ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne dormais plus !

\- Ah … Oui …

\- Hi, tu te torturais pour m'entendre te dire : Je t'aime

\- … Moi aussi ! Moi aussi Drago je t'aime !

Et c'est à ce moment qu'une Hermione terrifiée arriva en trombe dans la chambre de Drago la baquette à la main. Une grande frayeur l'avait prise en voyant que le survivant avait disparu, une plus grande peur était apparue lorsqu'elle avait vu grâce à la carte du Maraudeur qu'il était chez Malfoy. Mais là maintenant un grand malaise l'a pris à la vue de Harry et Drago s'embrassant nu sur un lit plus que débraillé et elle s'effondra.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu ! ♥


End file.
